Rules (more like guidelines)
This here is the rules section (if you couldn't read the page title). It is ever evolving in a effort to weed out the obscure rules issues as they are encounter. If something needs further clarifying, please discuss it with the Council of Many Eyes. Character Creation These rules will have to do with character creation in general. Most should be common sense though; Others are just for clarification. Domain Rules # Are invulnerable until the lord of the domain is level 4. # Can not be attacked by other domains unless the current siege representatives are within 4 levels of one another. Delvurite Shield Rules # Domains start with 5 Delvurite. # If a domain has more than zero Delvurite they will not be invaded by the monsters of Delve. # Every played session reduces every domain's Delvurite reserves by 1, even if the representative of a domain was not active for that session Strongholds & Followers Rulings Rules referencing the third-party sourcebook Strongholds & Followers. Stronghold Rulings: # All domains begin with a 1st-level Keep. # (Errata) Masons decrease the gold cost required to improve your stronghold by 10% per quarry level (pg 90). Carpenters let you improve your stronghold 10% faster per carpenter's shop level (pg 88). Follower Rulings: # TBD if needed. References for starting a Keep: Certifying Ownership (pg 14): Players don't gain the benefit of stronghold until they defend it in battle, as described more in Appendix: Warfare (pg 233). Extended Rest (pg 15): Strongholds grant special abilities, which quickly run out of uses and must be recharged by taking an extended rest. An extended rest requires spending a week at your stronghold, touching base with your subjects and followers, and attending to your affairs. Raising Units (pg 16): Upon finishing a keep, you gain units equal in number to 2 plus the keep level. ... Newly raised units start at size 1d4. If you get the same result twice, just increase the unit's Size to 1d6. All units raised are of the same ancestry as the owner of the keep. Use the rules in 'Creating Your Own Units '(pg 237) to build the unit cards once you know which unit you've attracted. Training (pg 17): Choose one of the following training benefits. You cannot gain the benefit of training from armor, shields, or weapons you are not proficient in. You can change which training you receive during an extended rest (pg 15). Dungeon Master Rules These rules are to place reasonable limits on creation of rooms and planar locations made within Delve. Balance: All locations and planes (excluding Domains) must have drawbacks or flaws directly proportional to the resource exploitation of the location or plane (e.g. a single kobold can not be the sole guardian of a portal to a planet made entirely out of gold). Regular dungeon loot is restricted to gold, or gold equivalents. Magic items are rolled at end of session by each player based on Node Difficulty Rating(NDR) modifier. Transference Limitations TBD as rollable loot table possibly prevents need for this Rules for the restrictions PCs have on moving items and themselves in and out of lesserplanes. Delvurite also acts as a power source to transfer PCs back to their own lesser planes. The higher the character level the more Delvurite is required due to the amount of energy needed to transfer more powerful characters. Some magic items may be rendered inert and mundane during transference and only regain their powers once they are back on their native plane (mostly up to DM discretion) Gold tax on venturing into and out of the mine to keep massive gold transfers in check based on Magic Item rarity: The Council of Many Eyes # Changes made to rules as well as rulings on Delve map tiles represented in the map room will be voted on in democratic fashion by the council, with a majority vote winning. # In order to ensure those on the council are representative of the shapers of the game world, members of the council must run (arbitrarily invented number here subject to change) 1 session every 3 months. Council Rulings Council of Many Eyes has voted on a new rule and the vote has passed with a 3-0 vote: Cardron Forstag of Dorvia: Yes. Ug'reth Threefist of Vaasa : Yes. Uljar Umbraxakar of Kunark : Yes. RULE VOTE: A combatant wielding a two-handed weapon can not use their free action to put away that weapon, draw another weapon, and attack with the new weapon. The combatant must drop their current weapon, or use their Action to swap weapons